Thank You For Loving Me
by Meandor711
Summary: Claire haven't been at school for somedays. Why?


AN: Okay weird thing here xD I was going to sleep tonight but then I find a friend of mine has send me a song on Spotify, the songs name is : Thank You For loving Me by Bon Jovi. TURN ON THE SONG! MAKES THE FF BETTER! :O  
It's not going to be like the song explains :D going to make some my style you can say into it :D

Claire sat in on her bed in her dark room, all alone. It had been days since it happened, 5 days to be exact and she still couldn't get him out of her mind. '' John ''

John her boyfriend or now ex had dumped her, for a slut. And worse of all the slut was none other than Kristy. The brown haired player with skirts that shows her ass and tops that's two sizes too small.

The thing that hurt Claire the most was that he didn't even explain why. He just dumped her by a text.

Her best friends, Ashley Graham and Steve Burnside always texted her asking if she was okay, where she was, why she wasn't at school. She just came up with lame excuses and constantly texted them back telling them ' she only felt sick and didn't think that she would be able to handle a full day at school '

'' They won't believe that much longer… ''

Claire let her body fall down on the bed and bit her lower lip. She had trusted him, she had given him help, she had given him her love. But it seemed like it wasn't enough. One part of her told her '' He didn't love you at all, we played with you. He wanted your body, but when you said no he threw you like a ragged doll! '' While the other part kept on telling '' He loves you Claire, he's just blinded for a moment, he will come back and then everything will be back to normal. ''

She l pushed her head into the pillow and let some tears fall down, never before had someone felt her like this, clueless and loveless. When he left her it felt like her heart broke into a thousand pieces that never would heal.

'' I doubt it will heal. ''

_**Omg that guy is a bastard O.O**_

Steve sat in the cafeteria and watched John and Kristy sit in a corner and kiss and wild animals. It was like they were trying to eat each other instead of their lunch. It was disgusting, Steve used to think that guy where okay but now, seeing his true colors. He was disgusted.

Ashley patted Steve's shoulder and gave him a sad smile '' I know what you think and I agree, it's disturbing. '' She took another bite of her sandwich and sewed it before swallowing '' You should go to Claire's apartment today. ''

He nodded and packed his lunch down in his backpack '' Yes, but are you coming with me? ''

Ashley shook her head '' She needs someone who loves her like no other. She needs you Steve. I know you have the real feeling of love towards her. Not like that idiot over there. '' she almost yelled the last part but gritted her teeth and kept it in a whisper so only she and Steve could hear it.

Steve shook his head '' She needs both of us, not only me. ''

Ashley only smiled '' You can take care of her just fine, I will only be in the way. ''

The bell rang and Ashley got up and walked to the exit, Steve had to run to catch up with her. She went out the door and to the hallway to the left but turned around and looked at Steve '' Go to Claire's apartment after school, it would make her feel bad if you had to skip school '' then she continued down the hallway.

Steve stood there for a moment before going to the hallway to the right.

…_**.. What to write in these biiiggg letters? O.O**_

Claire where sitting in the small living room in her apartment and watched TV. She felt her stomach growl but ignored it, she hadn't eaten since the she got dumped and she didn't have any plans to yet.

She zapped trough many different shows and stopped on the history channel and watched something about the Cold War.

Claire heard someone knock on the door and answered it, Steve was standing outside the door panting and catching his breath. Took a deep breath before starting to talk '' Hey, I wanted to know why you have dropped school the latest days. ''

Claire faked a smile '' I do not feel okay. ''

Steve's eyes almost lost the shiny effect they had '' You can't lie to me Claire, I have seen John with the queen of sluts. ''

Claire sighed and moved away from the entrance '' Come in, it's quite cold outside. ''

Steve got inside and sat down on the sofa, Claire sat down on the opposite end of it as far away from him as possible. They watched the TV for some minutes before Steve took the remote and turned it off. He turned his gaze to Claire and asked as soft as possible '' Claire, tell me everything. ''

Claire looked into his eyes before turning away from his gaze. She didn't know if she should tell him or not. She trusted him like no one else but, she didn't know.

Claire took a deep breath before starting '' I where walking home from the grocery store. '' She stopped and took another deep breath before continuing '' And I got a text, it was from John. it the text he had only written ' I'm breaking up with you '. I where completely shocked and dropped the stuff I had bought and ran to his apartment. I knocked on the door and rang the door bell but no one answered. I went to his bedroom window and saw him and Kristy having…. Having… ''

Claire broke into tears and Steve wrapped his arms around her and hugged her, he stroke her back trying to calm her down. Claire pressed her head into his shoulder and cried into it. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him as hard as she could, as if she were afraid that he would disappear into thin air.

When she stopped crying she pulled away from the hug and Steve looked at her '' Claire, you are too good for him, if he left you for Kristy, then he is blind, you are an intelligent, good looking, caring and warm hearted girl. While Kristy is just, Kristy. ''

Even if she would have heard these words anyway, it warmed her that Steve told her. She didn't know why, but it just did.

Suddenly Claire's stomach growled and Steve smiled '' Looks like this one needs attention '' he said and patted her stomach. '' I will make you some food watch the TV and miss me when I'm gone okay? ''

Claire smiled and laughed, this was just typical Steve '' Yes dad ''

He grinded and shook his head before he went into the kitchen.

_**One Loooonnngggggg Month Later**_

Steve and Claire where walking to Claire's apartment. They had done it more often now then they had done it before. The snow where falling down on the road. They were both in big winter jackets and both had a long scarf each.

'' Did you see John's eyes when you turned him down Claire? It looked like if he was about to cry! '' Steve said in a extremely happy voice.

Claire smiled '' He deserved it. ''

'' I agree with you there Claire-bear ''

She giggled and punched his weakly in the shoulder. '' Be quiet Eve '' month

Steve laughed and Claire felt something warm in her chest, I was like her whole body got warmer. '' Steve? ''

He looked at her and smiled '' Yes? ''

Claire put her arms around him and hugged him '' Thank you for loving me. I don't know what I would do without you. ''

He hugged back '' What about, living happily with someone else to hug? ''

She giggled once more and looked him in the eyes '' The first part wouldn't be easy. '' She slowly got her head closer to Steve's and gave him a peak on the lips.

Claire blushed and turned around blushing like a mad woman '' Sorry ''

Steve wondered if this where a dream, he took two fingers and pinched his cheek to make sure. When he found out that this was real he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek '' Is there something to be sorry about? ''

Claire smiled '' We have to get home soon, I will miss my favorite show if we don't hurry ''

Steve smiled and shook his head '' Okay darling. ''

He took her hand and ran towards her apartment.

AN: Not much O.o could have been better O.O but I think it got kinda good O.o

Anyway R&R AND HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYONE! O_O ( just noticed O.O )


End file.
